


More Than Anything

by Anonymous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, The Suspenders of Sexiness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Rafael have been seeing each other for months, and you finally get to spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Barba/reader. Bear that in mind!

Barba’s apartment was the subject of your daydreams. Frequently. 

The fact that you were about to walk over the threshold of it made you almost weak. But nonetheless, it was really happening. It was warm that day, the first truly hot day of the late spring. You’d had a lovely afternoon together, walking in the park and having a light dinner at one of your favorite restaurants. He’d insisted on letting you choose the place. Once you were both finished, he’d rather shyly asked if you’d like to come back to his place. You tried not to sound too enthusiastic when you said yes.

“It’s not really big, of course, but I find it comfortable. My oasis...”

The place wasn’t huge, but the windows, which spanned one entire wall, made it seem like an island in the sky.

You were pleased to see that some of the floor to ceiling windows were actually sliding doors; there was a long, narrow balcony that seemed to run the length of the place. 

The rest of the space was functional and neat; a well-appointed small kitchen, a dining area that could be opened to the terrace. His taste in artwork tended towards black and white photographs of the city, mainly from the mid-20th century. A comfortable living area, looking in on the kitchen and with full view of the panoramic windows. And there was a hallway, which you assumed led to his bedroom...not that you’d been spending hours visualizing what that was like, or anything.

“Rafael, it’s beautiful here. Can we sit outside?”

He smiled, pleased that you liked his apartment. It was something of an extension of himself, and your approval meant a lot to him.

He took off his jacket and left it inside, before opening the door to the expansive deck. You noted with a smile that he was, of course wearing suspenders underneath it. At least he’d forgone a tie. It was quite a warm day, but Rafael still seemed to want to maintain a certain level of formality, even in his casual clothes. 

“It’s spectacular out here.” You looked over the skyline as the sun began to fade, and smiled.

“Much more so now.” He was talking about your presence there. Coming from anyone else, it would have sounded like an insincere line, but Rafael never said anything he didn’t mean. Unless of course his voice was dripping with sarcasm. And it was not.

He sat beside you, and you rested your head on his shoulder; with this simple gesture, it was as if all the tension left his body. He relaxed against you, a solid and comforting presence. He felt so  _real._  

After a few moments, he spoke. 

“I’ve wanted you to come here for so long. I wasn’t sure of the timing. How long have we known each other?”

“At least a year. You finally asked me out about four months ago.”

“You say that as if I took too long. I know I’m not the most accessible person...”

“No, not too long. But any more would have been.”

Straightening up, he studied your face. 

“Now that you’re here, I...and please, I won’t be offended if you say no, but...will you stay? Spend the night with me?”

The combination of worry and hopefulness on his face was beautiful. In response, you leaned in and kissed him, gently and slowly. After breaking the kiss, you took his hand, and placed it on your knee.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

He laughed quietly, relieved. Running a few fingers over his jawline, you rested your forehead against his. One thing you’d been longing to do for ages was run your hands up and down his chest. He shivered when you did, and kissed you again, harder this time. When you parted your lips to allow entry to his tongue, the kiss became more insistent still. Before you both knew it, you were holding each other, your hands roaming through his hair.

You broke apart at last, breathless, his eyes searching yours. 

“I hope no one can see us out here,” you said. There were walls dividing the balcony from the one connected to the adjoining apartment, but still. He did have his hand on your knee, and, disregarding the fact that you were outside, you pushed it farther up your thigh. He groaned into your neck. 

“No, but...we’d probably be more comfortable inside.”

You weren’t sure exactly how you both made it to his bedroom; before you knew it, he’d lead you back inside the apartment. The short trip down the hallway was a blur of kisses and you trying to unbutton his shirt while trying to bite his neck and laugh at the same time. 

Eventually he managed to take your hand and lead you into the room, closing the door behind you both. 

“How lovely....,” you said, seeing the incredible view out his windows. The far wall was flanked with them, the sunset directly visible over the river and the buildings. You couldn’t have imagined a more perfect setting to be with him.

Those suspenders...if there was anything that could distract you from the skyline, it was them. You’d thought about doing this so many times. You slid your hands up and down his chest, and finally you pushed them down his shoulders, slowly, one after the other. 

Somehow, this was a particularly intimate act. Rafael touched your face, and drew you in for a long, soft kiss. You moved his hands to your shirt buttons, and he undid them carefully. 

You backed him to the edge of the bed, and did the same to his. The feeling of finally having skin-on-skin contact was intoxicating. He leaned back and playfully pulled you down with him, turning to you, and embracing your body. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long, I can’t even remember what it was like before I had this need for you,” he breathed into your ear.

“The feeling is definitely mutual,” you replied.

There was no need to rush things, even though both of you were more than ready to do just that. Brushing your fingertips against his belt, he got the message and opened it. His silk boxers were beginning to show signs of becoming inadequate to hold him. Following along, your skirt was tossed into a nearby chair.

You turned from him, and faced the windows.

“Can we watch the sunset?”

“Of course,” he said, stretching out along the length of the bed. You moved to lie beside him, his chest to your back. He draped his arm over your side, and you tucked your head under his chin.

“I can’t imagine anywhere else on Earth I’d rather be at this moment,” you said softly.

“That,” he replied, “is a vast understatement, at least on my part. I feel like I’ve neglected you. Finally, there’s a few days I’ve been able to set aside.”

“You won’t get called in? Even if something serious happens?”

“No. Every once in a while, especially after there’s been a number of cases non-stop, ADAs are graciously allowed to take advantage of mutual agreements with local jurisdictions. If something happens, another ADA in Manhattan will cover for me. And I will do the same for them in a few weeks.”

“And you decided to give this precious gift of time to me?”

He kissed the top of your head. “There’s nothing I’d rather do with it.”

You put your hand over his, and moved it to your still-clothed breast.  He stroked you through it, and pressed his hips against you.

Settling back against him, you stayed that way as the sun disappeared. Just as it vanished, and the streaks of purple deepened against the darkening sky, you turned to face him.

It was as if he’d been patiently waiting for this exact moment. He touched your hair, and kissed you intently, as you drew him closer to you. The muscles in his back flexed and straightened.

The sense of taking things slowly was fading quickly as the sun did.

You kissed him back hard, parting his lips with your tongue. It made him melt against you, and part his knees as you slipped your thigh between them. His hand wound its way around to your back too, and his large, graceful fingers easily worked your bra open; you felt happy to be rid of it, nothing between you now, save increasingly bothersome undergarments.

Somehow he read your mind about this, and slipped a hand beneath yours, running fingers over your increasingly heated skin, although, somehow, his hand felt even hotter. You kissed him harder, spurring him on, and returned the favor. He sighed into your mouth as your hand made contact with his length, which was quite a bit larger than you’d ever expected...

He must have detected the momentary hesitation of your movements, because he broke the kiss, and smiled at you.

“Maybe I should have warned you...”

Not being able to completely stifle a laugh, you kissed him again.

“I like a challenge.” You resumed stroking him, and he responded beautifully, moaning into your neck.

It suddenly felt rather strange to both still be wearing anything at all, so the last remaining pieces were taken off. He wasted no time to start pleasuring you. His long fingers proved to be talented, as he slid them forward, exploring the hot wetness of your body. It was all you could focus on. That is, until he bent his head to tease at your breast with his lips, taking a stiffening nipple into his mouth and sucking gently.

He moved to kiss you again, and you held each other. Rocking together like that for uncountable moments was bliss.

However, it couldn’t go on forever, and you didn’t want it to. One last deep kiss, and you shifted from his body; he read your movements.

Soon you were sitting next to each other, his arm around your back, and your head on his shoulder. You both watched as your fingers worked their way up and down his impressive length, tentatively at first, but more and more confidently with every stroke.

Another beautiful thing that couldn’t last forever; you felt his cock surging in your hand, and he made the most exquisite small sounds of pleasure and increasing desperation. After several minutes, he moved his hand to cover and still yours.

He moved it back to the bed, and held your fingers down, lightly, more with intent than physical restriction. You moved as his body guided yours, and soon you were on your back. His hair was so soft on the insides of your thighs; his lips were softer still, and so warm, as he kissed his way slowly up.

The touch of his tongue was delicate at first, and grew increasingly more insistent. You ran your fingers through that thick hair, as small noises spilled from your lips. He hadn’t wanted you to bring him to orgasm too quickly, but he seemed determined to push you over the edge. You guessed, correctly, that he planned on getting you there many times before the night was through.

And so he did. His mouth was beyond talented. You’d expected that to be the case, but you underestimated his passion and enthusiasm, lips and tongue drawing a deep orgasm from you, hips bucking upwards as he held them.

When you finally recovered the ability to speak, it was to tell him what you wanted more than anything...

“Please, Rafael, I need to feel you.”

After one last mischievous smile, accompanied by a final tonguing that made you shudder, he moved alongside your body, and turned you to face him. He brought your leg up over his hip, and kissed you deeply as you felt him begin to press inside of you.

He was going slow, agonizingly slow.

“Don’t stop,” you whispered into his mouth as it crushed against yours.

“I don’t want to hurt you...,” he managed to finally say in between kisses. He was evidently well aware of his formidable size.

“You won’t...I need you inside me, now, so much...”

With that, he thrust forward, his cock filling you completely. You cried out, and he stopped; but your hands on his ass urged him on.

“Please don’t make me beg,” you sobbed.

He buried his face in the crook of your neck and began to thrust. It was all you could do to hold on; but the blissfulness of it all kept you together, though it felt like you were being taken apart. He’d finally let himself go, enjoying himself completely, wonderfully enraptured.

Again, you felt your arousal building as he kept an even pace, your hands roaming freely up and down the long muscles of his back. Moaning into his ear, your lips dancing upon it, he spoke words of encouragement as you felt yourself getting closer. He stayed near, grinding up against you, pressure building until you thought you would burst.

His thrusts began to grow erratic. He had been trying to hold off his orgasm as long as possible, to ensure you had another, but the reactions of his body were taking over. Fortunately this wasn’t going to be a detriment; in fact, it was the very thing that made you come hard. Crying out his name, you held him tightly and lost the ability to speak.

You felt him do the same, his mouth at your neck, stifling his own cry.

You both came down together, neither of you wanting to pull away. Your breathing finally began to regulate. You’d been so absorbed, you hardly noticed you were breathing hard - you’d nearly fainted. 

He noticed, and brought your chin up to kiss you gently. “Are you OK?”

With a small laugh you nodded yes. “You just...are very intense, Rafael. You take my breath away.”

He held you, and moved just aside, and you rested your head on his chest. It was obvious you’d both have to get cleaned up at some point, but you weren’t ready to just yet.

“We have all weekend?” you asked hopefully.

“Of course. And many to come, if you want.”

“More than anything.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this was actually difficult to write. Barba is so lovely and generous. Hard to write a good guy after so much hannigram lol.


End file.
